Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! You guys asked for it, and now it's here, Dbz in Kindergarten 2! Trunks, Goten, Bra, Cell Jr, Kurīza, and more go through the first day of kindergarten with chaos and havoc! Along with the mystery with why everyone is scared of their parents.. No pairings, except TrunksxChibi Mai or GohanxVidel (kinda) NO GotenxBra and TrunksxPan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Dbz in Kindergarten 2: The Next Gen

(A/N: My universe is based on generation, not time. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma is considered 1st gen. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Gohan, and Marron is considered 2nd gen cause they're 1st gen's children. Pan is 3rd gen cause she is 2nd gen's child and 1st gen's grandchild, so she does not exist yet)

In West City, there was a school.

A school so awful, that any normal parent wouldn't send their child there. It was because of one thing: Unruly aliens were atte-

Me: Hey! You already did this! Remember?!

25 Years Later...

It was a nice and bright morning as the sun rose and birds started chirping.

Everything was peaceful and quiet...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

6 year old Trunks groggily woke up as his alarm clock set off.

"Mmm.." Trunks grumbled as he blasted the alarm clock to pieces.

He peacefully fell back asleep in slumber.

"..."

"Trunks! Wake up! Time for school!" Bulma called at his door.

Trunks' eyes shot up as he launched himself from his bed, put his clothes on, bushed his teeth, and started running down the stairs.

Today is the first day of Kindergarten, where he'll see Goten, Gohan, and the others.

He ran into the kitchen and sat down, eating his breakfast already made for him.

His father, grandpa, and sister was there, already eating breakfast.

"Trunks! What did I say about running in the house?! Your mother would yell at all of us!" Vegeta scolded.

"Sorry, Dad.." Trunks mumbled.

"I remember when you always ran in the house..I had to yell at you a million times," King Vegeta said.

"Father!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks and Bra snickered.

King Vegeta hasn't aged a day. He kept his same look with his flame like hair, and beard.

Vegeta was the same. He grown a bit more, ending up at 5'5 for his final height.

He ended up as a...umm...fighter who luckily has a rich wife so he can live his life the fullest- with no job whatsoever. He did get a scholarship for football and a chance to be in the NFL, but he passed after finding out Bulma was pregnant with Trunks. So, he changed his plans to train Trunks, to get him as strong as possible.

After King Vegeta finished his breakfast, he put on his coat, kissed Bra's forehead and ruffled Trunks' hair, and walked out.

"Tell Bulma I said hi," King Vegeta said as he closed the door.

Vegeta nodded. King Vegeta ended up retiring as a teacher/principal and ended up becoming the official coach for the West City Shenlongs in the NFL.

Bulma walked in, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

She ended up cutting her hair a bit shorter than shoulder length. (Like Buu saga and Battle of Gods) .

She became a scientist along with her father (Her parents were in another section of the house) and spent her time inventing stuff that'd make good money.

"Good morning," Bulma said as she kissed her children's cheek and her husband's lips, much to Bra and Trunks' dismay.

"Ew..Get a room!" Trunks muttered.

Vegeta grumbled while blushing and Bulma just shook her head.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Bra nodded excitedly.

"I'll get to play with my friends!" 5 year old Bra said excitedly.

Trunks nodded, "It'll be so cool!"

Bulma and Vegeta's face took an serious expression.

The kids oddly looked at their parents.

"Trunks! Bra! If you ever hear of a man named Blutzinger, torture him!" Vegeta said.

Trunks snickered, "Buttstinger? What kinda name is that?!"

Bra busted out laughing.

Bulma and Vegeta chuckled as they remembered themselves in their kid's shoes.

Bulma looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00.

"It's about time you guys go to school," Bulma said as she started to get the car ready.

Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks followed Bulma outside.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"About to start the car, duh?" Bulma said.

"Who said anything about driving?" Vegeta asked while hiding a smirk.

Bulma looked confused, "Vegeta, what are you-"

Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms and took off with Bra and Trunks following them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Vegeta, what the h*ll is wrong with you?!" Bulma screamed as she held on to Vegeta tightly.

"We're flying to school, duh," Vegeta mocked.

Trunks and Bra laughed.

Bulma just growled and just enjoyed the ride.

Not too long later, Vegeta landed along with Trunks and Bra at North High Elementary.

Bulma hopped out of Vegeta's arms and looked at the school.

"I remember this..." Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded.

Trunks and Bra just stared at each other, then shrugged.

Then, Goku landed on Nimbus with Chi-Chi, 5 year old Goten, and 6 year old Gohan.

Piccolo landed with them.

"Goten!" Trunks called as he ran towards his best friend.

They started talking about numerous things at the same time.

Gohan stuck with Piccolo.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo? Why can't you come to school with me?" Gohan asked.

Gohan dressed in a similar attire as Piccolo,with the long spiky hair, much to Chi-Chi's dismay, while Goten dressed as Goku, with Goku's hairstyle.

Gohan had taken a sudden fondness towards Piccolo, which caused them to have a deep friendship.

"Because, humans want to do such stupid pointless things...And I'm too old," Piccolo answered.

Gohan nodded sadly.

Piccolo looked at Gohan's sad face and whispered something in Gohan's ear.

Gohan's face lit up as he stared happily at Piccolo.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waved.

"Kakarot," Vegeta greeted.

Ever since Vegeta had Bra, he loosened up and considered Goku a long time friend.

Goku ended up as a radish farmer after turning down a ticket for the NFL. He claimed he 'Wanted to get stronger', so he lived a simple, peaceful life with his family.

"Ah...I remember this school," Goku said.

"We had some good times," Bulma said.

"Remember our first day of school?" Chi-Chi asked.

They all chuckled as they remembered their little adventures.

Next, Krillin and 18 landed with 5 year old Marron.

"Marron!" Bra called out as she ran towards her.

Krillin and 18 joined the rest of the adults.

Krillin ended up...as no one. He just lived with Master Roshi, 18, and Marron at the Kame House.

Krillin started, "You know, this reminds me-"

"-We already talked about that two times!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh.." Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin! When did you get that nice wig?" Goku asked.

"Goku...this is real," Krillin said, "And you saw me like this on our high school reunion a few months ago!"

"Oh..." Goku said.

There was a long pause until Frieza and Cell arrived.

" 'Sup," Cell said.

The rest to the Z Fighters nodded.

Bulma then walked up to Cell, and hugged him.

Cell lightly blushed, but he was used to it by now.

Years ago, they left behind their rivalry to become good friends, ending up as famous scientist sometimes even collaborating.

Vegeta growled, which meant 'That was too long of a hug' and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Y'know...I AM ASEXUAL!" Cell screamed.

"...Why didn't you tell me that?" Vegeta asked.

"I tried to tell you since 2nd grade!" Cell yelled.

Vegeta muttered, "Well, you didn't do a very good job.."

Cell growled and rubbed his temples.

6 year old Cell Jr. revealed himself from behind Cell's leg, "Papa, why are you so mad?"

Everyone choked as they saw Cell Jr.

"You have a SON?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup...I thought I told you...Anyway, Everyone meet Cell Jr., Cell Jr., meet everyone,"

"Hi!" Cell Jr. waved.

Everyone awkwardly waved back.

'I don't even want to know how he had him..' Vegeta thought.

Just then they noticed Frieza.

"Hi Frieza!" Goku waved.

"Hmph.." Frieza growled, "Speaking of sons...meet mines, Kurīza," (He's from a Dragon Ball Parody manga, Nekomajin, by Arika Toriyama. So, he is Frieza's son)

6 year old Kurīza smiled and waved to everyone.

Everyone was REALLY shocked.

"Y-You can reproduce?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Duh," Frieza said.

They all looked down to this lower parts.

"HEY! Stop looking at my bottom half!" Frieza yelled.

While Cooler went to space, Frieza settled down and had a son.

Meanwhile, Kurīza went to play with Cell Jr.

"We're gonna become the bestest of friends!" Kurīza said.

"It's best of friends," Cell Jr. corrected.

"Smarta**," Kurīza muttered.

"What was that?" Cell Jr. asked.

"Nothing..." Kurīza said.

Just then, Taleem and Mai arrived with their daughter.

"Hey guys," Taleem said.

"Hey," Everyone waved.

"This is my daughter, Mai," Mai said.

5 year old Chibi Mai waved to everyone.

"You decided to name your daughter your own name?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, she does look alot like me so..." Mai mumbled.

Next, Hercule arrived.

"The Mighty Hercule has arrived with a daughter!" Hercule dramatically announced.

6 year old Videl sighed while walking behind him, "Ugh...you're embarrassing me dad,"

Everyone sweatdropped as Hercule started bragging about himself, while Videl snuck off with Bra and Marron.

Lastly, Majin Buu arrived with Baby Buu. (Three words: Dragon Ball Online)

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

Just then, the bell rung, and all the kids ran inside, not saying goodbye to their parents- well the girls did (Minus Videl)..and Gohan to Piccolo.

"Bye Daddy," Bra said as she hugged him.

"Bye Princess," Vegeta whispered as he lightly hugged her back.

Bra was about to leave before Vegeta grabbed her shoulder, "Remember, except for Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, boys have Cooties, and it comes with casual contact, so of anyone touches you, tell me, and I'll kill them,"

Bra nodded, hugged Vegeta once more, then left.

After Bra left, everyone stared at Vegeta.

"...WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're a good dad..." Goku said.

Vegeta mumbled while blushing.

"Well, here they go...off to have adventures we had.." Krillin said.

Everyone nodded.

"*sniff* My babies is growing up.." Chi-Chi sniffed.

"Yeah...it's sad!" Bulma cried.

"It's gonna be alright.." Goku said.

"Oh shut up! They're only 6!" Vegeta yelled.

They then saw Piccolo, just meditating by the school.

"Ugh..don't tell me you're staying here for the kid!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo said nothing, but twitched his antennae.

Vegeta growled, but then looked at Bulma.

"I know something that can pass our time.." Vegeta purred.

"Really? What is it?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta pulled her into a kiss before scooping her up, and blasting off.

"..."

"After school registration, I saw them behind the school building doing it...I had to wash my eyes.." Krillin muttered.

"...Well, see ya!" Goku said while hopping on Nimbus with Chi-Chi.

Everyone waved while taking off in different directions.

So, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bra, Marron, Videl, Kurīza, Baby Buu, Cell Jr., and Chibi Mai walked into the school and got directed into the assembly.

"Wow...this school is big, isn't it Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yea...but my house is bigger," Trunks said.

"Cool! Hey... Gohan's sad.." Goten muttered.

"What's wrong Gohan, missing Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yea, I go everywhere with him.."

"My Daddy said other than Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, boys have diseases," Bra said.

"Cooties?" Marron asked.

"Yea!" Bra said, "He said it comes with casual contact, whatever that is.."

"Hey," Kurīza called, "Did any of your parents warn you about a man named Buttstinger?"

"Yea," Goten said.

"I heard he was evil.." Videl said.

"I heard he was a balding fat man.." Cell Jr. said.

"Well, just to be safe, let's all join forces until we've met Buttstinger," Kurīza said.

"Agreed," Everyone said.

Everyone walked into the assembly and saw the normal kindergarteners and sat down.

"Welcome to North High Elementary, I'm Mr. Blutzinger," Mr. Blutzinger said, "Around 14 years ago, I 'retired'. But now, I'm ready to-"

He then noticed the chibis.

"..." Blutzinger gasped.

All memories of his whole career with those kids came back to him.

He looked at Goten. He saw that dumb kid who made him fall off the cliff and into the ocean. (1st Grade)

Flashback-

The principal was driving home, covered in bleach and trash.

"Stupid kids..." He muttered.

Just then, Goku's face appeared on the front window, blocking Blutzinger's view.

Goku smiled and said, "Hi, Buttstinger!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while spinning out of control.

The car spinned in circles and fell off a ridge.

Goku flew off of the window while the car was falling down.

The car fell into the ocean as the water gave a big splash.

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered while giving each other hi-fives.

Nothing came out of the ocean.

"..."

Everyone quickly left the scene.

End Flashback-

He saw Gohan's outfit. It reminded him of that green kid who threw him into the Grand Canyon in a bag. (7th Grade)

Flashback-

They Instant Transmissioned all the way to the Grand Canyon.

"Ok, in the count of three, we throw him!" Piccolo said.

"How do you count to three?" Goku asked.

Piccolo sighed, "I'll do it! One...Two...Th-"

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!" They heard two voices yell.

Piccolo and Goku gulped.

It was their fathers, and they did NOT look happy.

"Uh..." Piccolo and stuttered.

"Why did you tie your principal in a bag?!" King Piccolo yelled.

Goku started to say, "It's for revenge-"

Piccolo covered his mouth, "Shut up!"

Bardock was furious, "You...tied...your..principal..up..for...REVENGE?!"

"Uh- I...LOOK OVER THERE!" Piccolo yelled.

Both fathers looked away, and Piccolo forced Goku to use IT.

"Now Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

Goku threw the body over the Grand Canyon, grabbed Piccolo, and IT to the first thing he thought of.

When both fathers looked back, all they saw was Blutzinger screaming over the Canyon.

End Flashback-

He saw Bra and Trunks and thought of those two kids who was a genius and a REALLY strong kid. (1st Grade)

Flashback-

"There's only one thing we need to do to make sure Bulma never goes to that horrid school..." Vegeta said.

A while later...

The Academy burned as it was on fire and children ran out screaming with adults.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma glared at him, "Did you have to blast the school...?"

Vegeta nodded as he said, "Yes because it's fun!"

End Flashback-

He did a double take at Trunks. He swear he saw that kid before! (2nd Grade)

Flashback-

Trunks growled and powered up, "HAA!" as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

He then took out his sword, and charged at Killer.

He slashed and sliced through Killer's skin.

He smirked as he looked at his work, until Killer started laughing.

"HA! YOU THINK THAT HURT ME?!" She laughed as she regenerated her skin.

"What the?!" Trunks yelled.

Killer laughed as she blasted Trunks away.

End Flashback-

He then saw Kurīza. It reminded him of that pale kid who always drove him crazy. (6th Grade)

Flashback-

Frieza finished his plan and laughed evilly, "My plan is finally complete! Oh Mr. Blutzinger!"

Mr. Blutzinger lazily walked towards Frieza and said, "What?!"

Freeza put a blindfold on Blutzinger and walked him towards the Slide of Pain and Suffering, with the other kids followed silently

End Flashback-

He saw Cell Jr. next. That stupid kid who always said that he was perfect... (2nd Grade)

Flashback-

"WAAAAH!" The guide cried as he ran away in shame.

Cell and Bulma laughed as they gave each other hi fives.

Everyone just looked at Cell and Bulma crazily.

"..."

"What?!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

"Do you love to torture people just to prove that you're smarter?" Trunks asked.

"Of course! What else is there?!" Bulma yelled.

"We will always be the smartest, no matter what!" Cell announced.

"So, you're enemies when going against each other, but you are best friends when you have a threat?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You can call it 'Frienemies' if you like," Cell said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, since there's no guide, I guess it's time to go.." Mr. Blutzinger said.

End Flashback-

He was in a trance while all of the kindergarteners stared at him.

"Mr. Buttstinger?" Goten asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed as he ran away.

"..."

In class-

"Well, he turned out to be a stupid man.." Kurīza muttered.

"Yea, I can't believe I set high standards for that guy.." Trunks muttered.

The teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down, "Hello everyone. I'm Miss Sandy, and-"

"We don't care!" Cell Jr. yelled while everyone laughed.

"Umm..ok..let's introduce to ourselves..Trunks is first," Miss Sandy said.

Trunks went up in front of the class and said, "I'm Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. Bra's my sister and Goten's my best friend. I'm like super strong and can transform into a Super Saiyan,"

"S-Super Saiyan..." Kurīza gulped.

"Me too, Trunks!" Goten called.

Next was Goten.

"I'm Goten and I'm 5 years old! My best friend is Trunks and my big brother is Gohan. I'm super strong too!" Goten said.

Gohan was next.

"My name is Gohan, and I'm 6 years old. I like to study and hang out with Mr. Piccolo. I don't really like to fight, but I do like to go on adventures," Gohan said as he bowed his head.

"Nerd.." Kurīza snickered.

Videl looked at Gohan and blushed, 'I don't know why, but he's cute...and he's a nerd! He can help me with my homework!' She thought.

Her best friend, Erasa, was looking at Gohan too, 'He's soo cute! And so polite!' she thought.

Sharpener glared at Gohan, 'What a geek, who likes to study?' he thought.

Videl looked at Sharpener and smiled evilly as she thought of a way to make him jealous. She knew he had a crush on her, but she wasn't interested in him.

Next was Bra.

"My name is Bra Briefs, and I'm 5 years old. I love dolls and tea parties and even though I can be really strong, I don't wanna. I'm good with just strong. And if any boy touches me, my Daddy's gonna kill you!" Bra said.

Everyone was dead silent.

Next was Cell Jr.

"My name is Cell Jr. and I'm a bio android. I am very strong. As strong as a Super Saiyan. I'm also very smart...almost smarter than my dad...which means I'm almost smarter than Bulma Briefs," Cell Jr. said.

"No! That's impossible!" Trunks yelled.

"Yea, Trunks and his mom are the smartest people I know!" Goten said.

"Wanna bet I'm smarter?!" Cell Jr. challenged

"Umm...Videl's turn!" the teacher interrupted.

Videl said, "My name is Videl Satan, and I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan. *some normal kids whispered excitedly* I want to be as strong as him *All the Z Fighters snorted in laughter*,"

While Videl was talking, she was trying to get Gohan's attention, but he was too busy staring at the window in fascination.

She growled in frustration and sat down.

Meanwhile, Gohan saw Piccolo meditating through the window with Icarus beside him, looking at Gohan.

He smiled wide and waved at Icarus and Piccolo.

Next it was Marron.

"My name is Marron and my best friend is Bra. I like to play jump rope and my mom is an android," Marron said.

Next was Chibi Mai.

"Hi my name is Mai, but people call me Chibi Mai since my mom has the same name as me. I'm six years old and my favorite food is cookies," Chibi Mai said.

(Yup, you probably guessed where this was going)

Trunks noticed her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her, 'She looks so cute...' he thought.

"Trunks, why do you have hearts in your eyes?" Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head and his pupils turned back to normal, "Shut up Goten!" he said.

"Do you like someone?" Goten teased.

"No! Who said I liked someone?! I don't like anyone!" Trunks yelled.

"...I was just kidding, Trunks," Goten said.

"Oh.." Trunks mumbled.

Next was Kurīza's turn.

"My name is Kurīza, and I'm 6 years old. I plan on doing what my father failed to do: rule the universe! And since that kid over there is my father's nemisis's son *points to Goten* I hate him! And I plan to kill him!" Kurīza said.

"Wow Goten, that guy must really hate you.." Trunks said.

"I wonder why.." Goten said.

"I JUST TOLD YOU- Oh forget it!" Kurīza groaned.

Next was Erasa-

"Hi! My name is Erasa and I'm 5 years old. My best friend is Videl. I like erasers, boys, and looking pretty! One day I'm gonna be prom queen!" Erasa said.

"Ugh, she's a ditzy girl...and a flirt.." Kurīza whispered.

Next was Sharpener-

"My name is Sharpener. I like action figures, sports, and looking good! I plan on becoming the world's greatest athlete," Sharpener said as he winked at Videl, who rolled her eyes.

Most of the girls sighed while whispering about him.

Last was Baby Buu-

"Hi! I'm Baby Buu and I like to turn people into candy! HEE HEE HEE!" Baby Buu giggled.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Play Time-

Trunks and Goten was sparring as Super Saiyans while everyone looked on.

'They're incredible!' Kurīza thought.

'How can they be this strong?!' Cell Jr. thought.

"Wow Trunks! You've gotten stronger!" Goten exclaimed.

"Thanks! My dad trained me! Hey Goten, wanna do something cool?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" Goten said.

They snickered as they ran away.

Meanwhile, Videl was trying to get Gohan's attention.

He was busy sleeping by the window.

'Ugh..boys' Videl thought.

But, she was wrong: he was not sleeping.

Gohan was facing Piccolo while meditating with him. They usually do this to mind train or relax.

Gohan's eye twitched. He was losing the battle!

Videl just stared confused at Gohan.

She hesitantly tapped his shoulder, and Gohan came back to reality, gasping tiredly.

"Umm...Gohan? Are you ok?" Videl asked.

Gohan noticed Videl and nodded, "Yea, I am,"

Gohan spared a glance at Piccolo, who was still meditating.

"Anyway, Gohan, do you mind doing me a favor?" Videl asked.

"Ummm...sure," Gohan said.

Videl held Gohan's hand, "Follow me,"

"W-What are you doing, Videl?!" Gohan gasped while flushing.

Videl dragged Gohan to where Sharpener and Erasa was.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Gohan," Videl said.

"WHAT?!" Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpwner exclaimed.

Erasa felt a twinge of jealousy, but she forced it down and said, "Congratulations..."

Sharpener was angry, "Why would you go out with a dork like him?!"

Gohan said, "But..I'm not her-"

"Shut up!" Sharpener yelled, "It's about time I teach you a lesson!"

Sharpener threw a punch at Gohan, but he easily dodged it, "What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

Sharpener sent a fury of punches, which Gohan dodged, "I'm fighting you, you idiot!"

"Ohh...you wanna spar...ok!" Gohan said as he took a step back, and punched Sharpener.

Sharpener flew and crashed against the wall, "Uggh..."

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"Weren't you ready?" Gohan asked.

Art Class-

Goten and Trunks snickered as they walked into class.

"What are you guys up to?" Marron asked.

"Nothing," Trunks said as Goten snickered.

The art teacher walked into the room, and once she opened the door, paint and feathers fell on her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Who's responsible for this?!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone pointed at Trunks and Goten.

"Thanks a lot!" Trunks yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Goten yelled as they both ran past the teacher, out the door.

"What pranksters.." Bra muttered.

"I know," Chibi Mai said.

"Baby Buu turn you into candy! HEE HEE HEE!" Baby Buu yelled as he turned the art teacher into chocolate.

"What...the...f*** just happened?!" Kurīza yelled.

Meanwhile with Goten and Trunks

They ran down the hallway, laughing until they bumped into Mr. Blutzinger, staring angrily at them.

"Hi Mr. Buttstinger!" Goten waved.

Trunks snickered.

"Come to my office," Mr..Blutzinger gritted out.

They walked into his office, and sat down.

"Do you know what your fathers and mothers did to me?!" Buttstinger yelled.

"No," Goten and Trunks said.

"They ruined 11 years of my life!" Buttstinger yelled,"And I'm not going down the same road with you! You better behave yourself or-"

"Or what?!" Trunks challenged.

Vegeta flashed in Trunks' expression

Blutzinger gulped, "Or...or...or...or,"

He kept repeating the same word, much to their confusion.

"Uhh...let's go, Goten," Trunks said.

"Hahaha! He sounds like a seal!" Goten said.

"Or...or...or...or..,"

Trunks laughed, "Yea he does! Let's get some lunch,"

"Lunch?! I love lunch!" Goten exclaimed as he ran out after Trunks.

Lunch-

All the kindergarteners sat in the same exact table of their parents, eating.

"Kindergarten's boring..." Videl complained.

"There's nothing to do!" Bra said.

Goten, and Trunks sat down.

"Where have you guys been?" Marron asked.

"Principal's," Trunks said.

"He's really afraid of us for some reason," Cell Jr. said.

"Do you think our parents did something to him?" Goten asked.

"More than likely...Our parents are weird," Trunks said.

"True dat," Kurīza said.

Chibi Mai entered the lunch room and sat by Trunks, "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Everyone greeted.

"H-Hi Chibi Mai," Trunks said, lightly blushing.

"Hey...where's Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Why do you care?" Sharpener and Erasa asked.

"None of your business!" Videl said.

Meanwhile, outside the school-

Gohan sat down on the grass with Piccolo, eating lunch.

"...And this girl held my hand for no reason and said that I was her boyfriend!" Gohan said, "She gave me no option or didn't even ask!"

'I will not turn him into Goku!' Piccolo swore.

"And this guy challenged me into a spar, Mr. Piccolo, and I somehow knocked him out with one punch!" Gohan said.

"Hmm...Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"Remember, bros before ho*s," Piccolo said, "Don't let a weakling girl get into your head!"

"Okay Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

The bell rung, and Gohan said, "I gotta go back to school, Mr. Piccolo,"

Piccolo nodded.

PE-

"Are you the children of Goku and his friends?!" Mr. Houghton asked.

Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan, Videl, Kurīza, Cell Jr, Marron, Chibi Mai, and Baby Buu nodded.

"This is gonna be a good year!" Mr. Houghton said excitedly, "Today, we're playing dodgeball,"

All the kids whispered excitedly.

The first graders walked in, ready to pound the kindergarteners.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"YEA!" Everyone agreed.

Everyone lined up, ready to grab a ball.

"Ready...GO!" Mr. Houghton yelled.

Everyone grabbed a dodgeball, ready to throw.

The first graders did weak tosses that went 1 foot.

"..."

"Really?!" Kurīza yelled.

Everyone threw a dodgeball, and it hit every single kid.

They crashed into the wall with many injuries.

'They're naturals! Just like their parents!' Mr. Houghton thought.

Just then, everyone sensed an evil presence.

"Y-You feel that Goten?!" Trunks asked.

"Y-Yea...it's scary!" Goten stuttered.

Kurīza said, "There's something up!"

"Take shelter!" Gohan said to the girls.

Bra, Chibi Mai, and Marron took shelter.

Videl stayed, "What's going on?!"

"Shhh!" Everyone shushed.

Just then the roof of the school opened, and Hirudegarn appeared.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" It roared.

"What the h*** is that?!" Cell Jr. yelled.

"My dad told me him and the Z fighters defeated it a long time ago...how did it come back?!" Trunks yelled.

"Well, I guess it's time to fight!" Gohan yelled while powering up.

"..." Videl was still shocked.

They all tried to attack Hirudegarn, but it was useless.

"This guy is too strong!" Kurīza yelled.

Hirudegarn roared and smashed his tail to the ground.

The force made the gym floors break off, and the chibis to fall to the ground.

"That's it! I'm getting serious!" Kurīza yelled as he powered up.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Kurīza yelled as he powered up a weaker version of Frieza's death beam.

"Haa!" Kurīza yelled as he launched it towards Hirudegarn.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Hirudegarn's roar broke the attack.

"What?! That's not fair!" Kurīza yelled.

Hirudegarn blasted Kurīza to the ground, knocked out.

" 魔閃光!" Gohan screamed as he fired the attack at Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn smacked it with it's tail, and blasted an attack towards Gohan.

"魔閃光!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted the attack away from Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

Piccolo smiled at Gohan, and flew towards Hirudegarn.

He dodged Hirudegarn's attacks and got a few in.

"Go Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered.

Just then, Hirudegarn, smacked Piccolo away, causing him to crash into Gohan.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAA!" Cell Jr. yelled as he fired his attack towards Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn blasted it back and it hit Cell Jr. full force.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Cell Jr. screamed.

"Fuu...sion! HA!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they fused.

"What are they doing?!" Videl yelled.

"They're fusing to become stronger!" Bra said.

"Haa!" Gotenks yelled as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 3.

"You better start running, cause Gotenks is here!" Gotenks yelled as he powered up and prepared his attack.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled as he formed his miniature ghosts and pointed towards Hirudegarn.

They all exploded under Hirudegarn's touch, but it didn't affect Hirudegarn that much.

Hirudegarn roared and fired another attack towards Gotenks, which blasted him into a wall, knocked out.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Marron yelled.

"We're going to fight!" Bra said.

Bra started running towards Hirudegarn, but he blasted a big hole near her.

"..."

She backed up to the place she was before, "Matter of fact, we better just run!"

Right when Hirudegarn was about to blast them, a huge blast came crashing down into Hirudegarn.

It revealed to be Vegeta's attack, along with Cell, Krillin, Frieza, and Goku.

"Kakarot! We'll distract him, while you charge up your Sprit Bomb!" Vegeta yelled..

"There's no time for that! Just give me an opening for his heart!" Goku said.

They all started fighting, while Goku was powering up.

"Haa..." Goku yelled as he started up.

Krillin got blasted to the ground.

"Death Beam!" Frieza yelled as he tried to attack Hirudegaurn.

His tail smashed Frieza to the ground.

"Son of a-" Frieza gasped as he passed out.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he powered up into SSJ3.

He abosrbed the attack of the Spirit Bomb, covering him in a blue aura.

"Super Dragon Fist!" Goku screamed as he threw a punch that took the form of a giant golden dragon which devoured Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn exploded into sparkles as Goku threw his fist up in victory.

"Look Vegeta! I made sparkles!" Goku laughed.

"*sigh* What an idiot," Vegeta said as he facepalmed.

"Tell me about it," Cell sighed.

"Daddy!" Bra cried.

Vegeta landed on the destroyed gym, and gathered Bra into his arms.

"It was so scary! The monster was killing everyone!" Bra wailed.

While Vegeta was comforting Bra, he saw the knocked out Trunks and Goten.

'I'm proud of you, son,' Vegeta thought as he threw Trunks over his shoulder.

Piccolo, Frieza, and Krillin groggily got up.

"Is it over?" Krillin asked, while picking up Marron, who fainted.

Goku nodded while picking Goten up.

Piccolo picked Gohan up and said, "I wonder how that monster came back.."

"Somebody must've revived him," Cell said.

"Its just probably a coincidence! But right now we need some senzu beams!" Goku said as he took out a bag.

10 min later-

Everyone was just fine as they healed from the senzu beans.

"Is this what you meant by 'You had many advrntures'?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that.." Goku said while chuckling.

"So, we have to fight monsters and evil too?" Trunks asked.

"I'm afraid so, son," Vegeta said.

"..."

"That's awesome!" Trunks yelled while Goten cheered.

All the adults sweatdropped.

"We have to train you more," Cell told his son.

"I know, I need to get stronger!" Cell Jr. said.

Videl woke up from fainting a while ago, "What a strange dream.."

Hercule just ran in after he heard an explosion coming from the school.

"Videl! Are you ok?!" Hercule asked.

"Yea I am..what happened to the monster?" Videl asked.

"Oh! I defeated that thing with one chop!" Hercule bragged as he started laughing.

Just then, the principal walked in and his jaw dropped as he saw the damage and the people he loathed.

"..."

"Hi Mr. Buttstinger!" Goten and Goku said simultaneously.

Mr. Blutzinger's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

"..."

"RING RING!" The ball rang, meaning school was over.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home!" Goku said.

"I'll bring Gohan home by sunset," Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Goku agreed.

"Gohan," Piccolo called.

Gohan smiled as he followed Piccolo.

"Hey!" Videl yelled.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, "Yes Videl?"

"You said you'd do my homework!" Videl lied.

"You did?" Gohan asked.

"Yea," Videl said.

"Uhhh..." Gohan said glancing between Videl and Piccolo.

"Gohan.." Piccolo said warningly.

Flashback-

"Hmm...Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"Remember, bros before ho*s," Piccolo said, "Don't let a weakling girl get into your head!"

"Okay Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

End Flashback-

"Sorry Videl, but bros before ho*s," Gohan said as he took off with Piccolo.

Videl just stood there with her jaw dropped, "That little-!"

She then found a note-

Sorry Videl, we can study tomorrow. Here's the answers

She flipped the paper and saw all the answers to the homework sheet.

Videl blushed while staring at Gohan, who was flying away.

"Why are you blushing?! You aren't talking to any boys, are you?!" Hercule yelled.

Trunks said to Goten, "I'll see you tomorrow, Goten!"

"Yea!" Goten agreed as he hopped on Nimbus with Goku and flew off.

Chibi Mai walked up to Trunks, "It was brave of you to face that monster.." she said as she held Trunks' hands.

"Uhh...Thanks," Trunks said cooly, while slightly blushing.

Trunks caught up with Vegeta, who was giving him a strange look.

"What?!" Trunks yelled while blushing.

"I didn't say anything..." Vegeta said while taking off, carrying Bra.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled while talking off after him.

While Trunks was flying, he was getting excited for the next day of school.

'I could get used to this..' Trunks thought as he flew home...

The End

I know you guys asked for this, so I just gave it to you XD. That's why I didn't post the next chapter for 8th grade yet. But I also wanted to tell you that my good friend, Cheeze Bubble, is continuing this series on his account as NON CANON compared to the fics I'm doing now. This is the only chapter that is 'cannon' since I made it all by myself. The rest will be made by him. I will be editing his chapters when he sends it to me, so it won't be TOO different from mines. But I'll still be doing 8th grade and the next chapter will be coming out 1-3 days from now. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this, and review your opinions, and favorite Cheeze Bubble, if you want to read the rest.


	2. Adventure of Chibi Gohan and Piccolo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: The School Adventure of Chibi Gohan and Piccolo!

It was a Sunday morning, and Goten decided to visit Trunks, along with Gohan.

Goten knocked on the door, and Bra answered, "What do you want?"

"I wanna see Trunks!" Goten said excitedly.

Gohan bowed and greeted, "Hello Bra,"

Bra said, "I'll get him, only cause Gohan knows manners!"

She invited them in while she ran upstairs and stomped her feet, "TRUNKS! GOTEN WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

All she heard from Trunks' door was snoring.

She muttered, "I'll tell Daddy that you hit me-"

"I'M COMING!" Trunks yelled as he busted out of his room and ran downstairs.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"What's up Goten, wanna see my action figures?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" Goten chirped as they ran into Trunks' room (Which had a 'NO GIRLZ ALLOWED' sign).

Bra rolled her eyes, 'Boys' she thought as she skipped to her room to play with her dolls.

Meanwhile, Gohan visited Bulma in her lab.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted.

"Oh, hey Gohan!" Bulma greeted as she put some chemicals into a clear glass.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"It's a potion that I mastered from my sister when we were about your age. It turns people into kids," Bulma said.

"Really?!" Gohan exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup!" Bulma said.

"Wow.." Gohan wondered, 'It looks just like water!'

"I'll be right back," Bulma said as she washed her hands and went into the kitchen, "Vegeta wants his lunch in the GR soon, and I can't have him ranting.."

Gohan looked at the experiment and shifted his eyes to see if anyone was watching.

He quickly grabbed a cup and poured 1/3 of the experiment into it, then he disguised it with running 2/3 of tap water into it.

Gohan laughed gleefully as he quickly exited Capsule Corp. and flew towards Piccolo's location.

In his favorite waterfall, Piccolo meditated peacefully and quietly until-

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan called out.

Piccolo's antennae twitched, but he greeted, "Gohan,"

"I got you a glass of water just in case you're thirsty!" Gohan said as he handed Piccolo a cup.

"Hn," Piccolo grunted as he picked up the cup and stared at it.

Gohan had a perfectly innocent look on his face, and he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings, so he drunk the whole cup of water.

"Thanks," Piccolo grunted as he handed the cup back at him.

Gohan smiled wide at Piccolo and discarded the cup, "Your welcome Mr. Piccolo!"

After a few training sessions, Gohan and Piccolo decided to rest under a tree.

After a few hours of a peaceful sleep, Piccolo woke up and rubbed his eyes.

He walked to the waterfall and splashed some water on his face to fully wake up.

He stared at his reflection, for a minute, before his eyes got really wide and his mouth gaped open.

Staring back at himself, was a 6 year old Piccolo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed.

Gohan quickly woke up and got into his defensive position, "Is something wrong, Mr. Piccolo?!"

Piccolo gasped as he gritted out, "Gohan...why am I your age?!"

Gohan stuttered, "I-I don't know M-Mr. Piccolo...I can ask Bulma..."

"Do that as soon as possible!" Piccolo grunted.

Gohan nodded and flew towards Capsule Corp.

He landed in the yard and saw Goten and Trunks chasing each other.

Gohan quickly ran into the lab and gasped, "Ummm...Bulma? Do you have a antidote for the experiment a few hours ago?"

Bulma pushed away from the car she was fixing and said, "Yes, it's the blue bottle on the counter top...why do you ask?"

"Just wondering.." Gohan said quickly.

Bulma went back to fixing the car as Gohan slipped 1/3 of the bottle into his own bottle.

He quickly slipped out and flew off to where Piccolo was.

"Bulma said that she'll have an antidote by tomorrow, but you'll have to go to school with me," Gohan lied.

"What?!" Piccolo grunted.

He growled, but finally calmed down as he said, "Fine! As long as it's only for tomorrow,"

Gohan secretly smiled to himself, Mr. Piccolo was really going to school with him!

The Next Day-

It was bright and early when Gohan woke up, smiling.

He was so excited for this day, that he could barely contain himself.

He got up early, brushed his teeth, put his purple gi on (With his child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front on top of the gi so his mother won't notice) and ate some fish. After that, he studied for about an hour.

Goku was the first to walk in and he smiled, "Good morning, Gohan!"

Chi-Chi was right behind him, and banged her frying pan on his head, "Goku! Stop interrupting Gohan's morning study time!"

After his sheepish 'Sorry' Goten walked in with his blue child's outfit, "Where's breakfast?"

Chi-Chu growled, "Why can't you two be more like Gohan?! Well mannered and smart!"

So, after a crazy breakfast, Gohan and Goten flew off towards school.

As they landed, they saw the main gang (Trunks, Bra, Cell Jr, Kurīza, Chibi Mai, Marron, Baby Buu, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener)

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called as he ran towards him.

Trunks reluctantly excused himself from Chibi Mai and turned to Goten, who already changed to his regular gi.

Gohan quickly took off his child's outfit, to reveal his purple gi.

"Hey Gohan.." Erasa flirted.

"Hey.." Gohan said, trying to avoid her.

"You look very nice today," Erasa complimented.

"Uhh...thanks," Gohan, said scratching the back of his head.

Videl pushed Erasa out of the way and said, "Gohan, what's with the turban?"

"It makes you look like an even bigger nerd!" Sharpener teased, which Videl punched his shoulder for.

"Umm..." Gohan stuttered.

"A warrior is always supposed to be ready for battle," a voice interrupted.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to him.

Piccolo wore the exact same outfit (They were his old turban and gi, which he gave some to Gohan, who is now wearing it).

"Who's he?" Videl asked, while carefully looking over Piccolo.

"I'm his teacher," Piccolo sneered at Videl, "And he's too young to be thinking about girls,"

Gohan and Videl flushed.

"Um..Mr. Piccolo, she's not my girlfriend-"

"I'm NOT?!" Videl growled.

"Uhh..I mean-"

"You're supposed to be focusing on training, Gohan. I forbid relationships for the moment!" Piccolo said.

Videl glared at Piccolo, "What's up with you? You act like Gohan's father even though we're the same age,"

Piccolo glared at her back and before anything happened, the bell rung.

'Just in time!' Gohan thought as he grabbed Piccolo and charged through the halls, towards the classroom.

Sharpener glared at Gohan as he thought, 'That nerd isn't stealing my Videl away from me! I even bought her flowers!'

In the classroom, everyone sat in their seats as Miss Sandy entered the classroom.

"Hello class, it seems like we've got a new student today! Say hello to Piccolo Jr.!" Miss Sandy said.

"PICCOLO?!" All the Z Fighters yelled.

Piccolo grunted,"I got changed into a Chibi for the day, I'll go back to normal later on,"

He sat next to Gohan, while everyone eyed him.

"Well, today we're going to learn our ABC's," Miss Sandy said.

"Oh come on! We're not stupid!" Piccolo yelled.

Kids started agreeing.

"Would you like to say them?" Miss Sandy suggested.

"Fine," Piccolo grunted, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, done!"

"Well done!" Miss Sandy complimented, "Now, I'm gonna give all of you some letter papers, so you can practice writing the alphabet!"

"Ugghh..." Everyone moaned.

So, as Miss Sandy graded papers, everyone started to do their work.

"This is lame!" Piccolo yelled, "Gohan! Follow me!"

Gohan nodded and he followed Piccolo out if the classroom, much to everyone's confusion.

"Where are we going, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he followed Piccolo through the halls.

"We're going to prank Mr. Blutzinger," Piccolo stated.

"W-Why?" Gohan asked.

"Cause it's fun!" Piccolo said.

So, in front of Mr. Blutzinger's office, they out a bucket full of bleach on the top of the door.

Gohan squirted some Pine Sol on the floor while Piccolo conveniently placed a bar of soap on the Pine Sol.

"Now, Gohan, all we do is sit and watch," Piccolo said.

After a few minutes of sitting and watching, Mr. Blutzinger's silhouette finally showed up on the door.

"Here he comes Gohan, remember your job!" Piccolo said.

"Film it?" Gohan said as he held the camera.

"Exactly!" Piccolo said as he grabbed it right quick.

"Hey b****es! It's Pickle-O Swag N****! And this is my pupil, Cooked Rice!" Piccolo announced into the camera.

Gohan waved sheepishly.

Mr. Blutzinger finally opened the door, and screeched as the bucket of bleach fell onto his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo and Gohan laughed.

He slipped on the soap, which had Pine Sol under it.

He slid all the way down the hall, while Piccolo and Gohan cracked up the whole time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo and Gohan still laughed, even fell on the floor and banged their fists on the ground.

Just then, the lunch bell rung, making Gohan and Piccolo pick themselves off the floor.

"Let's get some lunch, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Hn," Piccolo answered as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

Lunch-

Gohan and Piccolo sat in their own little table, but near the rest of the gang.

Kurīza exclaimed, "I can't believe you two pantsed Miss Sandy!"

Trunks and Goten looked pretty proud of themselves.

"Yup, we did it," Trunks said, sitting in his chair coolly.

"Uh Huh," Goten agreed, copying his posture.

"Teach me your pranking tricks! You're even better than me!" Kurīza begged, "Except you *points at Goten* I hate you!"

Sharpener sat by Videl, who was thinking deeply.

"What's up, beautiful?" Sharpener asked.

"It's Gohan, he hasn't even talked to me all day, and it's because of Piccolo!" Videl whined.

"Who cares about Gohan?!" Sharpener snapped, "He's a nerd!"

"Well, I think he's very sweet!" Erasa giggled, "And smart!"

Sharpener growled. How was he gonna give Videl his flowers if she always thought about Gohan?!

Piccolo drunk a bottle of water while Gohan ran his mouth about today's events while eating a sandwich.

"Do you think Mr. Blutzinger was mad?" Gohan asked.

"It's Buttstinger, and I think he's probably suffering now," Piccolo said.

"...And then Miss Sandy looked like she wet her pants!" Trunks finished his story of his prank not too long ago.

Everyone busted out laughing, even Chibi Mai, which was the only person Trunks noticed.

'Yes! She's laughing at my story!' Trunks secretly thought as a blush spread over his face.

The next thing he knew, Goten was dragging Trunks outside for recess.

Recess-

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he threw a punch at Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged, and threw a kick in on his own, and Gohan blocked it with his hand.

"Ready Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan nodded as they kicked their training up and notch and started sparring at lightspeed.

Everyone's mouths was gaped open as they saw Gohan and Piccolo training right in the middle of the playground.

"Is...this...real?" One kid thought.

Cell Jr. snorted, "I can do much better than them!"

"I know right," Kurīza said, obviously jealous.

Meanwhile, Sharpener walked up to Videl with some flowers behind his back.

He tapped Videl's shoulder and handed her some flowers, "For my favorite girl in the whole school," Sharpener said.

"Ummm...wow...thanks," Videl said flatly as she walked away, tossing the flowers behind her back secretly.

'YES! She loves them!' Sharpener thought enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Trunks secretly had some flowers behind him, and planned on giving them to Chibi Mai.

Once he saw her alone, on the field, Trunks confidently walked up to her.

Along halfway there, he was severely tackled by Goten, "Ow!"

"Haha! Catch me Trunks!" Goten laughed as he ran away.

Trunks cursed as he saw his ruined flowers, "I'm gonna kill you Goten!" he yelled as he chased after him.

Bra rolled her eyes at Trunks and Goten as she drew a picture of her father.

"Once I tell Daddy they ruined my picture of him, he's gonna kill them!" Bra said.

Marron shrugged, "Why do you like to see your brother get in trouble?"

Bra smirked evilly, "Cause it's funny when Daddy yells at them and bashes them on the head!"

Marron rolled her eyes, 'She is spoiled!'

In P.E-

Everyone lined up for dodgeball as they were separated in different teams (Piccolo Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Baby Buu, Marron vs. Videl, Sharpener, Cell Jr., Kurīza, Erasa, Chibi Mai, and Bra)

"Ready...Go!" The P.E teacher yelled.

Everyone charged at each other, and started furiously throwing dodgeballs.

"Ha!" Sharpener yelled as he threw a dodgeball at Gohan. Unfortunately, he caught it and Sharpener was out.

Bra aimed her dodgeball at Baby Buu, and it hit his stomach as he was too slow to catch it.

"Ha! You're out!" Bra yelled.

Cell Jr. gained a lucky shot at Piccolo, who was unfortunately hit.

Trunks tried his best not to hit Chibi Mai, but it was futile as Goten hit her right in the face.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled as he punched his friend on the head.

"Whaaat?" Goten asked.

Gohan dodged most of the dodgeballs and got a hit on Cell Jr.

"F***!" Cell Jr. screamed as he slammed his dodgeball on the floor.

"Hey Trunks! Let's fuse!" Goten suggested.

"Yes!" Trunks agreed as into their positions.

"Fu...sion! Ha!" They yelled as they fused.

"Super Gotenks is gonna win this match!" Gotenks yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Kurīza trembled as he was face to face with his greatest fear...the blonde spiky hair..and the blue/green eyes...and that stupid yellow aura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kurīza screamed as he couldn't take it no more and fainted on the spot.

While Gohan was staring he didn't notice Videl, who threw a dodgeball at him.

"Yes!" Videl cheered.

Erasa also took out Marron, who was shocked at Gotenks' transformation.

Gotenks looked and saw that he was the only one left.

He smirked as he said, "My turn..."

He threw a dodgeball so hard at Videl, that she flew back some feet before she was caught by Gohan just in time.

"T-Thanks.." Videl said, blushing as she was in Gohan's arms.

"No problem.." Gohan said as he set her down and went back to sit on the bleachers with Piccolo.

Gotenks next took out Erasa, and the only person left was Bra.

Gotenks raised his hand with the dodgeball, and Bra gave that certain look that says, 'I'm gonna tell Daddy!'

He hesitated and him and Bra stared at each other until, Gotenks finally decided a beating was worth it, and hit Bra with the dodgeball, but a bit softer than the others.

"You jerk!" Bra yelled, "I'm telling!"

Gotenks eyes widened and he quickly split apart to see Trunks begging Bra not to tell, but Bra wouldn't pay any attention to him.

After school-

Everyone rushed out of school, with their parents meeting them outside.

"Daddy! I saw a Super Saiyan!" Kurīza cried.

Frieza's eyes widened wide, "Oh s***! We gotta get you disinfected!" he screamed as he quickly flew away, carrying Kurīza.

"Daddy!" Bra sobbed as she buried her face in Vegeta's neck, "Trunks hit me hard with a dodgeball!"

Vegeta glared at Trunks to which he responded, "I didn't do it, Gotenks did-"

The next thing he knew he was grabbed at by his collar.

"You hit Bra as GOTENKS?!" Vegeta roared.

"Super Saiyan Gotenks!" Bra muffled into his neck.

'She had to make it worse...' Trunks thought as he quickly got out of Vegeta's grip and started flying away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Vegeta growled as he flew after Trunks.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY!" Trunks yelled as he flew even faster.

Gohan and Piccolo laughed as they recalled the day.

"Gosh Mr. Piccolo, school is much funner with you!" Gohan exclaimed.

Piccolo smirked, "This was how school was everyday back in my time,"

When Gohan was about to respond, Bulma, who went to pick up Trunks, gaped as she saw Piccolo.

"What happened?!" Bulma demanded as she saw Piccolo as a chibi.

"I drunk some water and I turned into a kid...Hey, I thought Gohan told you..and where's my antidote?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Antidote, no one told me about an antidote..." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma- Woah! Piccolo, what's up with you?" Goku asked.

"Goku, what are you- Oh my!" Chi-Chi gasped as she saw Piccolo

While they were talking, Gohan backed up away from Piccolo, and was about to split, until Piccolo grabbed Gohan's turban and turned him around to face him.

"Gohan..." Piccolo growled dangerously.

Gohan looked at the angry Piccolo, and immediately started wailing, "I just wanted to spend time with you!"

Everyone looked confused and stared at Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan wiped his tears as he croaked, "I've admired you my whole life, and wanted to spend all of my time with you, but I can't cause of school!"

As Piccolo heard Gohan, his mind was set to a different time...

Flashback-

"Hey Piccolo, came to see my son?" Goku asked as Piccolo arrived at his house, "The rest already saw him earlier, but he couldn't stop crying..."

"Just let me see the little brat," Piccolo muttered.

Goku chuckled as he opened and door to his bedroom and saw Chi-Chi asleep.

Goku picked up Gohan, who just woke up and started wailing.

"Wanna hold him?" Goku asked as he planted Gohan in his arms.

"What?! You- *sigh*" Piccolo moaned as he held Gohan's face up to his.

Gohan immediately stopped crying and stared at Piccolo.

"..."

After a few moments, Gohan smiled wide and started giggling.

Piccolo's eyes widened and he flinched as Gohan grabbed one of his antennae and started playing with it.

"Hn..he has a strong power level for a kid," Piccolo muttered.

Goku wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tiny smile crack over Piccolo's face.

He chuckled and patted Piccolo's back, "Gohan has taken a liking to you! And I think you like him!"

Piccolo growled and quickly gave Gohan back to Goku, and turned while crossing his arms, "Hmph, as I would like a pipsqueak like him,"

Good thing Goku didn't detect the purple blush on Piccolo's face, but he laughed anyway, "Don't worry, you're like his uncle now!"

"What?! No!" Piccolo raged as Goku cracked up laughing.

End Flashback-

"...So, I thought if I can't see you during school, I could turn you into my age so I can see you!" Gohan sniffled.

Piccolo stared at Gohan for awhile until he finally spoke, "Gohan, you should've at least told me what you're intentions were than just flat out lying to me,"

Gohan nodded as he wiped more tears from his face.

"Now, I forgive you, just promise not to lie to my face anymore," Piccolo reasoned.

Gohan nodded and hugged Piccolo. He was around the same height, so Gohan didn't have to hug his legs.

Piccolo sighed heavily and patted his head.

"Aww..." Bulna and Goku 'awwed' at the scene.

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled, "Now..I need an antidote!"

Gohan reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle and handed it to Piccolo.

"Wait!" Bulma interrupted, "Is that the antidote I made?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, it may have some small effects.." Bulma said.

"Like what?" Piccolo asked.

"Like you may turn into a Chibi once in awhile, but it shouldn't last long," Bulma explained.

Piccolo nodded and drunk the whole bottle in two gulps. The next thing he knew, was that he grew to his normal height as he saw Gohan as tall as his leg and Goku a bit shorter than him.

Luckily his clothes grew too.

Chi-Chi got rid of her shock and scolded, "Son Gohan, you should know better than that!"

Gohan lowered his head, "I know mom.."

Chi-Chi ranted, "Now we're going home, and I'm making sure you study all night long, and..."

While Chi-Chi was talking, Piccolo nudged Gohan, and started flying away.

Gohan smiled wide and flew after him.

"...And make sure you do 20 pages tonight, no slack- HEY! GOHAN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku chuckled, "I don't think he's coming back tonight, Chi-Chi,"

"Well, what are you doing?! Go get your son!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Come on Chi...lay off him a bit-"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey mom! I'm hungry!" Goten whined.

Meanwhile-

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he flew over some clouds.

"Yes?" Piccolo responded as he dodged a bird.

"Are you still gonna visit my school sometimes?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I am! Or at least I'm gonna try to sneak you out sometimes," Piccolo said.

Gohan chuckled, "That'll be nice!"

Piccolo looked down and spotted Blutzinger, "Hey look! It's Buttstinger! Let's give him a scare!" he said as he dived towards Blutzinger.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gohan laughed as he dived down along with Piccolo.

And so, the day ends with Young Gohan and Piccolo charging towards their victim, Blutzinger. A lesson is learned in all this: Never lie and always tell the truth. And I bet Gohan will always remember this lesson, for the rest of his life...

The End (Probably)

Ok, I'm done with my bonus chapter, and I don't know if I'm gonna continue this or not...eh, your choice. If you want Kindergarten 2 to continue, tell me in your reviews and I'll also set up a poll vote for it! In 8th grade, next chapter will come out in 1-3 days, with Goku and Piccolo returning from the Other World and Hercule, Buu, and Brolly vs. the Shadow Dragons!


	3. Halloween with Goku and Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 3: Halloween with Vegeta and Goku

It was Halloween, and all of the kids happily ran out of the school.

Bra casually walked out of the school as the sky started turning darker.

Vegeta picked up Bra as he met her in the circle drive, "How was He- school?"

Bra climbed onto Vegeta's neck as she said, "It was good, Daddy! The teacher gave me a B on my picture, so I blasted her!"

"Was her leg broken?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup!" Bra chirped.

"That's my girl!" Vegeta smirked.

He looked around. Trunks wasn't seen anywhere.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Vegeta asked.

Bra pointed at Trunks, who was near the doors of the school, talking to Chibi Mai.

"So," Trunks said as he scratched his head, "Any plans on trick or treating?'

"Not really, why?" Chibi Mai asked.

"Well," Trunks drawled out as he took a small step towards her, "Maybe we can go trick or treating together- with Goten and the others,"

"I'll see what my dad says," Chibi Mai said.

Trunks blushed faintly, "Yea...So, Chibi Mai-"

"HEY TRUNKS! STOP TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND COME ON!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks flushed as he screamed, "Dad!"

Trunks embarrassedly waved goodbye to Chibi Mai as he ran up to his father, seething.

"Why are you mad? You were taking too long," Vegeta said

"But she's not my girlfriend! Mom would flip out!" Trunks exclaimed.

"So?" Vegeta shrugged.

"It just like how you'll be when Bra gets a boyfriend!" Trunks stated.

"I'm not getting a boyfriend!" Bra said. She knew how to make her dad happy, unlike Trunks.

"That's right, Princess. I'll rip their heads and pull their intestines out as I stomp on their hearts," Vegeta stated.

Trunks looked disgusted, "...Let's go, dad,"

He started flying off and Vegeta followed him.

At Capsule Corp.-

Vegeta sighed as he landed on the doorstep and looked at a note, posted there.

Dear Vegeta,

I'm working another shift, so you have to take the kids trick or treating. I'll be home by the time you guys get back...Don't make that face, Vegeta. I'll make it up to you tonight ;)

Love, Bulma

Vegeta flushed as he read the last sentence and put the note in his pocket.

"Dad?" Trunks questioned.

"Ugh...I'm gonna have to take you for candy snatching," Vegeta groaned.

"You mean trick or treating?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Vegeta said.

As they went inside, Bra ran up the stairs and into her room.

She quickly ran back out and showed Vegeta her outfit, "I'm gonna be a princess, Daddy!"

Vegeta grimaced at the pink and sparkles, "Why so...girly?"

"Because, I'm a girl!" Bra said as she ran to the bathroom to change.

Trunks showed Vegeta his outfit, "I'm gonna be Batman!"

Vegeta immediately saw himself in that outfit years ago, "At least it isn't girly..."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Trunks and Bra ran towards the door.

Vegeta walked towards the door and looked through the peeping glass.

It was Goku and Goten.

Vegeta took a moment to rub and temples while sighing heavily.

Vegeta hesitantly opened the door.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted.

"...Kakarot," Vegeta glared.

"Well, I was wondering if me and Goten can go trick or treating with you!" Goku pleaded.

"No," Vegeta immediately answered.

"Oh come on-"

"No!"

"Just-"

"NO!"

"Dad? Pleease can Goten come with us?" Trunks pleased.

Vegeta scowled at Trunks, "No way, boy!"

Trunks sent a look towards Bra that said 'please help' and she sent back a 'You owe me' look.

"Pwetty pwease, Daddy! We'll be good!" Bra pleaded with her puppy dog look.

Vegeta's eye twitched as his barriers were being broke down, "Arrgh...Fine!"

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered.

'So much like her mother...' Vegeta scowled.

"Hey Goten! You're going trick or treating with us!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I know!" Goten exclaimed as they stared dancing happily.

Vegeta looked disgusted, "What are you, anyway?"

"I'm Robin! Batman's sidekick!" Goten said.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned as he rose his eyebrow.

"I'm Naruto!" Goku said as he wore his Sage Naruto outfit in his Super Saiyan form.

"...You look stupid," Vegeta said.

"I was going to be Monkey D. Luffy, but I can't stretch my arms..." Goku said.

"...Let's go," Vegeta groaned as he walked out.

It was their first house, and Bra ringed the doorbell happily.

The door opened and an old man stepped out, "What?"

"Trick or treat!" Bra, Trunks, and Goten said.

"Sorry, kids...I have no candy," the old man said.

"Aww..." Bra moaned.

"This is bogus!" Trunks whined.

Vegeta looked carefully into the old man's house and saw plenty of candy in his living room couch.

He grabbed the old man's collar and yanked him to his level, "Listen old man, I know you got candy, so you better give it up, or I'm gonna make you eat dirt!"

The old man trembled as he ran into his house and quickly got his bowl of candy and gave Bra, Trunks, and Goten a piece each.

Vegeta tsked, "Give the whole bowl to the girl...NOW!"

The old man dumped the whole bowl of candy into Bra's bag, and ran inside, screaming.

"Wow! Thanks, Daddy!" Bra chirped as she felt how heavy her bag was.

"Hmph, that old man was asking for it..." Vegeta muttered.

"Why do we only get one piece?" Trunks whined.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Goten whined.

"Shut it! You know how you are when you eat too much candy!" Vegeta scolded.

They went to the next house, and rang the doorbell.

An middle age woman answered the door, "Yes?"

"Trick or treat!" Trunks, Goten, and Bra said.

The woman blocked them out as she stared at Vegeta, who was on the driveway, talking to Goku.

Bra frowned as the middle aged woman was eyeing her dad, "Hey lady! Trick or treat!"

"Oh, yes!" The woman said as she didn't move an inch, still staring at Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged.

Bra growled and stamped her foot hard on the woman's toes, "HEY LADY! STOP EYEING MY DAD!"

"OW!" The woman yelped as she clutched her foot, which was bleeding badly. She stumbled into her house, and didn't come back out.

"Tramp..." Bra muttered as she and the boys walked to the next house.

After a bunch of houses (With Vegeta forcing the owners to give up their candy to Bra), they ran into Krillin and 18 with Marron.

"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted as he saw Goku and Vegeta.

Goku smiled and waved, "Hey Krillin,"

"Hm...Baldy, Washing Machine," Vegeta said.

"Hi Baldy!" Bra said.

Vegeta smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"She's just like you," Krillin muttered, "And that isn't a compliment,"

As they started talking, Bra, Marron, Goten, and Trunks started trading candy.

"Wow!" Marron exclaimed, "How'd you get all that candy?!"

"Daddy beat people up for it!" Bra said.

Krillin glared at Vegeta, who was smirking even more full of himself.

"Anyway, where's Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Hanging out with Piccolo," Goku said.

"Should've thought of that myself," Krillin said.

"We haven't had a very close relationship lately, like me and Goten...I think he likes Piccolo better than me..." Goku sighed.

"Oh don't worry! Gohan just loves his uncle is all!" Krillin chuckled.

"You know what?! Shut up Baldy! Kakarot, just TALK to the little s***!" Vegeta snapped, "I'm tired of all the emotional s***!"

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku said as he smiled cheerfully.

"You're too easy," Vegeta deadpanned.

Krillin waved goodbye as him, Marron, and 18 went to the next house.

As Goku, Vegeta, and the kids continued walking, they ran into Taleem and Chibi Mai.

"Chibi Mai!" Trunks called in glee, but quickly caught himself.

"Well...hello Vegeta," Taleem said.

"...Taleem," Vegeta acknowledged

"..."

"So...how's life?" Goku broke the silence.

While they were awkwardly talking, Chibi Mai walked up to Trunks, "Hi,"

"Hi," Trunks said shyly.

"How's your Hallowen?" C. Mai asked.

"It's going good, but Bra's hogging all of the candy," Trunks joked.

Chibi Mai giggled and Trunks blushed heavily.

'She has a cute laugh...' Trunks thought.

Taleem, after hearing Chibi Mai laugh, grabbed her arm and said, "Well, I guess we'll be going,"

Trunks shivered as Taleem glared at him.

"See ya!" Goku waved.

"Well, that was awkward," Vegeta said.

"Why did he glare at you like that?" Goten asked.

"I dunno," Trunks said.

Goku smiled, "Welp, I guess that's enough-"

Just then, a powerful blast sent everyone back.

The dust cleared to see-

"Frieza!" Goku yelled.

"Cell!" Vegeta growled.

"Kurīza!?" Goten exclaimed.

"Cell Jr.!" Trunks gritted out. .

Indeed, it was all four of them, carrying multiple bags of candy and smirking down at them in the air.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Warm hugs chapter 2 **

**Ever thought of the chibis having a baby sitter and the adults going out on a date. Date night all together.**

**Me: Hmm...that sounds like a good idea! **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 2 **

**Wait a not going to continue?!YOUR NOT GOING TO CONTINUE?!YOU HAVE TO!**

**Me: Eh...still undecided XD **

**Vegeta: Mmm Hmm...**

**DragonGurl57 chapter 1 **

**Opinions:AWESOME!XD!I love that 'HEE!HEE!HEE!'that baby buu does!tho I guess the shippings u chose were kinda odd.I don't think I'm gonna enjoy T/M as much as I enjoyed and I thot that the whole entrance of the monster rite on the first day was kinda too ,story was hilarious.**

**Me: Lol thanks! I plan on making Baby Buu a weirdo. And the entrance of the monster is just for action and the introduction to the powers of the Chibis. And there's only like 2 parings to be honest, but they're only in Kindergarten, so it's not unusual. **

**Vegeta: I love action!**

**Blake chapter 1 **

**Bros before ho*s BEST PART EVER! I have read your 2nd chapter as well as cheeze bubbles but in my opinion yours is better well anyways dbz in kingergarten 2 is awesome I like it gotta go sleep cause I feel like it bye.**

**Me: Lol, thanks! **

**FireClaw chapter 2 **

**I love this story. Please update soon. I think this chapter is funny.**

**Me: Thanks! **

**xGotenx chapter 2 **

**i think you should continue this. It is actually really good**

**Me: Hmm...maybe**

**Vegeta: *cough*Shemeansyes*cough***

**FlameCore chapter 2 **

**Yeah! Pickle'O'Swag and Cooked Rice in the house baby!**

**Me: XD**

**friezafan chapter 2 **

**Greatest chapter ever poor kuriza about being so f***in scared yep he's definetly frieza's son and I heard that frieza actually has another son named Ice in after footage (dbaf)Yeah continue kindergarten second gen.**

**Me: AF isn't canon...nor a manga, but thanks!**

**Knuckles lover 1245 chapter 2 **

**continue this story**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Vegeta: UUUUGHHHHH...**

**applefanfic chapter 1**

**I have a feeling that Sharpener is gonna be the new Yamcha XD**

**Well fluck...I have not reviewed your stories since like forever! o_o**

**Me: I know XD What's up? Why haven't you reviewed lately? You're like one of my first reviewers ever **

**queenvicky99 chapter 2 **

**I WANT IT TO KEEP GOING ! Gohan is being quite a rebel .All who does Piccolo think he is yelling another person they can't love .Chichi being -_-, Chichi .BUTTSINGER got it again XD HA .Goku is still a handsome baka .Vegeta is being a azzhole to his son .Bra being spoiled like heck .Well this story is super loveable .Plz when you have time update this .Because the other person is not doing it anymore .So just know I'm voting Yes , Keep it up**

**Me: Thanks! And I like rebel Gohan...he's only shown that through Frieza-Garlic Jr. Saga**

**00gohan123 chapter 2 **

**Awesome awesome is piccolo going to turn gohan cool like him and yes please continue I love it**

**Me: Yup!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

"Give us all of your candy, or you'll die!" Frieza growled.

"No! You're not getting my candy!" Bra yelled as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really?" Frieza sneered, "Kurīza! Snatch the candy!"

"Yes father!" Kurīza yelled as he flew towards Bra.

Trunks shot forward and kicked Kurīza away.

"Ow! You meanie!" Kurīza sniffled.

"Even though she's an annoying, spoiled, girly, bossy, brat...she's still my sister!" Trunks yelled.

"You'll pay for this!" Frieza yelled.

"Let's dance!" Cell growled.

Immediately, Goten and Trunks started dancing.

"..."

"Whaat?" Goten and Trunks asked.

"Son, you're embarrassing me," Vegeta groaned.

All eight of them powered up, preparing to fight.

"Remember, don't let any one them get near Bra!" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"HAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he charged at Frieza.

They clashed together, as sparks came out of every hit.

They started exchanging punches and blows while Vegeta and Cell sent ki blasts.

"Ha!" Trunks yelled as he punched Cell Jr. in the jaw.

"Argh!" Cell Jr. yelled as he uppercutted Trunks.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Trunks yelled as he blasted Cell Jr.

Luckily, Cell Jr. barely dodged the blast.

"Death Beam!" Kuriza yelled as he sent one of his most powerful attacks towards Goten.

"Kamekameha!" Goten yelled as he counterattacked.

As the blasts collided, it finally couldn't hold up and both exploded.

Goten and Trunks landed on the ground, panting.

"This isn't working," Goten said.

"I know...Goten!" Trunks yelled.

"Right!" Goten agreed.

They got into position and started to do the fusion dance.

"Fuuu...sion! Ha!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they touched fingertips.

They transformed into one as it revealed the face of Gotenks.

"It's Gotenks time!" Gotenks yelled as he charged at both Cell Jr. and Kurīza.

Cell Jr. and Kuriza grunted as they double teamed Gotenks.

Gotenks dodged all of their attacks and yelled, "Galactic Donut!" and trapped all four in a ki blast that looked like a donut, trapping them.

"What the f***?!" Frieza yelled as he struggled from the barrier.

"Good job kids!" Goku said.

Gotenks chuckled while making a thumbs up sign.

One Phone Call Later-

The police cuffed Frieza, Cell, Cell Jr. , and Kurīza.

"See? This is what happens when you try to steal candy from little girls," The officer said as he gestured towards the wailing Bra.

"Curse your cuteness! We'll get you next time!" Frieza yelled as he got staged into the car.

"Dad, we'll be bailed out in an hour..." Kurīza sighed.

As the police car drove away, Bra immediately stopped crying.

"Good acting, Princess," Vegeta said.

"Thank you!" Bra cheerfully said.

Trunks and Goten rolled their eyes. Girls get all the love.

"Well, I'm going home, Candy Snatching Day is tiring now," Vegeta said.

"You mean Halloween?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Vegeta muttered.

At Capsule Corp.-

Vegeta and Goku munched on some burnt popcorn while watching My Little Pony.

Bra was sitting on Vegeta's lap, eating candy from her giant bag.

"I'll give you a Skittles for 2 Starburst," Trunks negotiated.

"Deal!" Naive Goten said as he traded the candy.

"Heh. Sucker..." Trunks coughed.

"God...I hate this show!" Vegeta groaned.

"Daddy! Shame shame shame on you!" Bra gasped.

"Yeah Vegeta, shame shame shame!" Goku sniffled.

Vegeta groaned as he waited patiently for Bulma to come home, then he'd have something good to be looking forward to.

The End (I don't know anymore! :'( )

Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Man, took me a few weeks to finally finish...Anyway, 3rd grade will come out this week, so be looking forward to it! And just to warn you, I might start 5th grade soon, before 4th grade


End file.
